


Now I know Why These Measures Were Called For

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: A continuation of my 'Desperate Times Calls for Desperate Measures' fic. It would be best to read that first.Wesker has Leon right where he wants him now. So why not have a little fun?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Now I know Why These Measures Were Called For

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written anything in a really long time. When I posed my previous Leon/Wesker fic, a few people said that i should continue it. So I did.

Now that Leon was working for Wesker, he didn’t really do much. Well the term ‘working’ might be an overstatement. He wasn’t working for Wesker. No. Leon would never actually work for Albert. It was more like he was giving him a break. Whatever and no matter what Wesker did, Leon wasn’t allowed to intervene, that’s all. No big deal, right? It’s not as if he was betraying years of trust that he had built up with one of his close friends.

But that was exactly what he was doing and even though he agreed to it, the guilt was eating him alive from the inside out. Chris was his friend, after all. How could he not feel guilty? Leon felt like an asshole. It was all his fault that he was in this mess in the first place. He shouldn’t have tried to lie to Albert Wesker. That was the first dumb move that he’d made that night. The other and final dumb move that brought him to where he is right now is that he decided that it would be a good idea to agree to Wesker’s little ‘deal’ and that he’d do whatever the older man told him to. It sounded stupid now. But, in that moment, when his life was on the line, it really hadn’t. 

It wasn’t as if Leon didn’t want to go back to the life he had. Being a government agent really wasn’t so bad. But he couldn’t just up and leave. What was he supposed to do? Tell Albert that it had been nice but that he’d rather go back to trying to kill him? Yeah, no thank you. He would definitely loose his life then.

Besides. A part of Leon, that tiny little voice in the back of his mind told him that he wanted to stay here. That it would be well worth it in the end. The way he had felt then, on his knees in front of such a powerful man, was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Leon craved the humiliation he’d felt. He wanted it to happen again. And with the way Albert had been looking at him earlier, it would.

*******************************************************

They had left the mansion not long after their confrontation with Chris, and to be honest, Leon had no idea where he was. He was lying on the impossibly comfortable bed in what was made to be his room, waiting for Wesker to come back from wherever the hell he was. Leon sighed impatiently. He had been waiting for what felt like days. Couldn’t Wesker just come back already.

Leon tensed as he watched the door creak open. He didn’t have any weapons on him so if there was an intruder, he was screwed. The anxious knot in Leon's stomach quickly faded as he watched Wesker appear, dressed in the same skin-tight leather as always. He closed the door slowly before stepping closer to Leon.

“Did I alarm you pet?”, Wesker asked, clearly amused. He had taken a liking to calling Leon his ‘pet’. It was strange at first but the way he said it plus how possessive it had sounded coming from the other male made Leon’s cock throb.

“Yes sir”.

Wesker smirked, moving forward to pull the bed sheets from Leon’s already naked body to expose his leaking erection. “Excited already, pet. We haven’t even gotten started”. Leon blushed a deep red. It was embarrassing how easily he gets worked up. But how can he not? Leon cried out as Wesker wrapped a gloved hand around Leon’s cock, pumping it a few times before taking his hand away completely. Leon whined at the loss of contact.

“Don’t you think you’re being too needy, pet?”, Wesker taunted. Leon resisted the urge to whine again. He wasn’t being needy for fuck’s sake. He just wanted to get off. Why does it have to be so hard?

“I’m not being needy I just- Ahhhh!”. Leon screamed as he felt two of Wesker’s fingers enter him. The burning pain felt so bad but so good at the same time. He was tempted to ask Wesker to stop or to slow down but he knew from past experience that it wouldn’t work. 

Albert was working in a third finger now, not bothering to even look at Leon to see if he was alright. Leon was openly moaning now; the pain of the situation being replaced by pure bliss. “You seem to be enjoying this, pet. Perhaps I should be rougher next time”, Wesker chuckled, finally looking up at Leon. 

Leon was coming close. Really close. Every thrust of Albert’s fingers sent a shot of electricity up his spine. They were hitting that spot inside of him dead on and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He was so, so close. “Sir…please. I’m so close”, Leon moaned. Wesker said nothing but moved his free hand to wrap around Leon’s cock again, pumping it in time with his fingers. Leon threw his head back as he came, covering his stomach. 

Wesker withdrew his fingers and bent down to give Leon a kiss. “You did well, pet”, he praised. Wesker looked as though he was about to say something before the phone rang. He picked up the phone, listening for a moment before hanging up. “I’m afraid there’s been an emergency. I have to go”. Leon was still panting but nodded. He watched Wesker leave through the door he had come in. Maybe joining Albert Wesker was a bad idea. But Leon certainly couldn’t complain.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little short and pretty bad but I hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to drop a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
